


Gramander tumblr kink meme's

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (im not even sure how to tag a magical fucking), Alpha Newt, Alpha Percival, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Bottom Percival, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Choking, Clothes Sharing, Collars, Creature Fic, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Facials, Fingering, First Time, Gentle Dom Percival, Getting caught (but carrying on anyway naughty percy), Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Light Voyeurism, Loving Sex, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Percival, Office Sex, Omega Newt, Omega Percival, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Possessive Percival, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight Dom/Sub, Spanking, Stockings, Vibrating plugs, Virgin Newt, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, claiming bite, face fucking, magic double, mates fic, mirroring spells, slight dub con perhaps, suggested mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: This is a collection of my Gramander tumblr kink meme's, I'm actually still accepting prompts for more if you want to come find me on tumblr at dmirtriwrites this will be updated as I get prompted so if you want more come prompt me!For the kinks of the chapter, check the chapter title.My Tumblr





	1. Slight dom percival, Bottom Newt, Fingering, Office sex

Newt had flushed embarrassingly obviously, gripping at the wood like his life depended on it as his trousers were tugged down and a drawer opened.

He has a desperate second to wonder why on earth Percival kept oil in his desk but honestly he didn’t find himself minding too much as slick fingers pressed against his hole, pushing in slowly, stretching him open around the digits. 

Newt loves the burn of a quick fingering, squirming against the desk, cock hard and leaking as Percival works him open and gaping, pumping his fingers in and out of Newt’s arse, praising in that honest, clipped way of his about how beautiful Newt was and how well he was behaving for him. 

Newt preens at the praise, rocking his hips back and riding his fingers with soft little pants, and moans, cheek flat against the wood, peeking over his shoulder to the image of Percival graves entirely focused on his hole, face relaxed and tongue flicking out over his lips and _oh-_

Newt slams his eyes shut, whimpering softly as Percival soothes a hand down his back and asks softly if he’s ready, to which Newt nods eagerly, wiggling his hips like a niffler in heat. 

The slip of fingers from his hole makes him whine, only to slip into a delighted keen when he feels a thick, hot cock head press against him, pressing in teasingly slow, which only gets a frustrated sound from Newt who uses his grip from the table to push himself back on Percival’s cock. 

Percival shivers at the pleased sound he makes, guiding Newt’s hips back onto his cock, apparently content to watch him fuck himself the, absolute -

Percival thrusts his hips forward hard and, Merlin, does that feel good! Newt moans loudly, making an indignant sound when a hand closes over his mouth, his groan muffled when Percival growls out a low.

“Quiet now, we don’t want to get caught like this, do we?”

He shakes his head and bites at his lip as Percival moves his hand away, grabs Newt’s hips and starts fucking him in the way that Newt is practically begging for and _oh-_ oh that’s exactly what he needs.

He cums with Percival’s voice in his ear, telling him to do so, making a mess of the desk and deliriously thanking goodness for cleaning spells. 

Percival cums, spilling into his arse shortly after and they both try to catch their breath. Newt startles when he pulls out of him and something flat and round presses against his hole, choking on air when he realizes it’s a plug and really, what is he hiding in his office?!

“I want you to wear this until I get home tonight, alright?”

He nods, cheeks burning and buries his face in the crook of his arm. 

What on earth has he gotten himself into?

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156676800901/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme)


	2. Boypussy, breeding kink, Bottom newt, Oral sex, Suggested Mpreg

Newt had been shy at first, Percival is painfully aware of the mans thoughts on himself, it is why every time he has him like this he makes a point of telling the man exactly what _he_ thinks of him.

He’ll rumble low in his throat about how beautiful Newt is as he chases the splatter of freckles down his chest and stomach, over the insides of his thighs and up to Newts soft, pink pussy, dragging his tongue over the length of his hole as Newt whimpers and bucks his hips, gasping loudly. 

Newt is just so very sensitive, flushing down his chest, highlighting the freckles there as he moans and writhes under Percival’s mouth, panting desperately with his hair stuck to his forehead and oh, the fucking sight he makes as he buries his tongue into the soft walls of Newt’s cunt, up and over his clit, sucking on it teasingly. 

Percival loves when Newt gets to that point, so close to cumming that he starts outright _babbling,_ begging Percival to breed him up, fucking him full of his pups until he’s swollen and leaking with it. 

Really, who is he to deny him when Newt asks so sweetly?

So he’d pull away just as Newt’s thighs start shaking in earnest and he’s absolutely gushing wet for him, gasping for air, he can’t help but smirk as he crawls up the length of his body and kisses him hard, letting him taste himself on Percival’s tongue.

He smiles at the breathy ‘ _Please_ ’ Newt lets out, smoothing a hand up his thigh and pressing the tip of his cock against Newt’s hole, teasing him with a firm press that just starts to stretch him open but not quite pushes inside. 

Newt wraps his legs around Percival’s hips, fingers tangling in his hair as his cheeks burn, eyes squeezing shut to avoid looking at him. Percival’s fine with Newt’s lack of eye contact, he doesn’t need to see him to feel him, after all, and he eases into him slowly, grunting when Newt clenches up around him before relaxing, sighing out happily at the sensation of being full and fucked. 

Percival thrusts nice and hard, fucking into the shallow of Newt’s cunt, pushing a hand between them to work over his clit in fast little circles, dragging the other man back to the edge in no time at all. 

Newt let’s out a harsh, ‘bloody hell, _Percival’_ before he cums, his name sounding like Newt has just seen the light and can’t believe how beautiful it is. 

He stares at Newt’s face greedily, pretty pink mouth swollen and slack, cheeks red and eyes screwed shut. 

He is absolutely breath taking and percival has to grit his teeth and grab at his hips, his own stuttering as he spills over the edge, flooding Newt’s cunt with cum. 

He drops onto Newt’s chest, breathing hard as Newt strokes through his hair, listening to the humming staccato of Newt’s heartbeat as they both come down from their high.

“Do you think it worked?”

He rests a hand over Newt’s stomach, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he pushes up to look down at him. 

“If not, then we will keep trying until it does. I promise you that.”

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156676800901/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme)


	3. Bottom Newt, Office sex, voyeurism, fingering,desk sex,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously come prompt me on tumblr! mishkawrites.tumblr.com

Newt is trying desperately to figure out how exactly he ended up in this situation. Surely any logical person would have put a stop to it by now and, and apologized and left or- but _oh_ , it just feels so _good._

He’s only popped by because Percival had left some paperwork at home and he wants to make sure he had everything he needed for the big meeting today. He’d knocked and slid into the office only to be pressed back against the wall with a hot, hungry mouth devouring his, heavy hands unbuttoning his jacket and waist coat and throwing them to the floor.

He’d been dazed, vaguely confused but ultimately unbelievably aroused as Percival grabbed the backs of his thighs and hauled him up, depositing Newt on his desk rather ungracefully. Percival continues, covering Newt's body with his own, sucking bruises into his jaw and throat, working his way down until Newt’s shirt stops him and Percival lets out a frustrated sound, muttering a spell that all but tears Newt’s shirt open, baring flushed, freckled skin to the heat of his mouth. 

Newt moans softly, slumping back against the desk, wrapping his legs around Percival’s waist, grinding up against him excitedly, the thrill of doing something so utterly debauched pulsing through his veins.

He hears a drawer open and fondly thinks that Percival is definitely some kind of boy scout, as his trousers are yanked down and off, legs spread by one large hand, wet fingers pressing against his hole. 

He arches his back at the first push of fingers stretching him open, biting at his lip as Percival makes quick work of it; fingers practiced as they find his prostate and roll over it, punching the air from his chest as his toes curl and he keens delightedly. 

He’s only just started babbling, pleading with Percival to fuck him, wiggling his hips and rolling them down onto the fingers pumping in and out of him, when a knock sounds at the door. 

Percival mutters a quick locking spell and glances at Newt who can’t stop himself from calling out a light-

“J-Just a minute!”

He very nearly slaps a palm to his forehead when Tina’s voice calls back a happy sounding;

“Newt is that you?”

“Uuh-Yes, we’re, um, going over some paper work f-for my beasts, you understand.”

Percival stifles a laugh, easing his fingers out and shushing him when Newt whines, licking his lips as Percival unbuckles his belt and unzips his trousers, pulling out that thick, delicious looking cock of his.

He barely manages to catch Tina’s awkward sounding,

“Well I just need a minute, when you’re ready, Mr Graves.”

Percival pushes into Newt’s hole as he calls out a calm sounding;

“Of course Miss Goldstein, please come back in a little while.”

The end of his sentence sounds breathy even to Newt’s ears and Newt blushes as Tina coughs, biting back a low groan of delight when Percival bottoms out inside him, pulling out to push back in again hard, rocking the desk that Newt grabs the edges of. 

His head falls back, mouth falling slack as Percival starts fucking him in earnest, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair, pulling on it, loving the way Percival growls low in his throat.

He startles when Tina calls out again, sucking in a breath of mild embarassment when she sounds obviously suspicious.

“Alright well, I’ll be back in a minute, Nice to hear from you, Newt.”

Newt chokes out a rough sounding ‘You too’ hips rocking back onto Percival’s cock, hole clenching, milking it for all he’s worth, breath coming in fast little pants as Percival’s closes his mouth over Newt’s to keep the sounds at bay, tongue fucking filthily into his mouth, mimicking his thrusts. 

Newt cums with a surprised little mewl, fingers tight in Percival’s hair, body seizing up as he makes an absolute mess of himself and his lover.

Percival cums with a guttural groan, filling Newt’s hole.

It’s a rushed job and a few cleaning spells to get themselves mildly presentable again, just in time for a knock to sound at the door. 

“Coming!”

Newt shoots Percival a dirty look when he hears the low ‘yes you were’ hurrying to answer the door as Percival leans against the desk looking entirely too professional considering what they’d been up too. 

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156676800901/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme)


	4. Bottom Newt, Mates Fic, Alpha/omega, Fingering, Knotting, Claiming bites

Newt was gushing, absolutely soaking the sheets under him, gasping for air as Percival pumps three fingers in and out of his hole, smirking down at him with that infuriating knowing expression that just made Newt want to- to- 

Well, Newt isn’t sure entirely what he wants, besides the full, fucked feeling to never, ever end.

He grabs blindly at Percival’s shoulders and hair, arching his back when he grinds his fingers up against Newt's prostate making him moan as the Alpha breaths in deep, sucking in his scent and twisting his fingers, working Newt open.

“You’re so wet, do you like the feeling of my fingers inside you, Newt? Like being full and stretched open and gaping?”

Newt whimpers and nods, bobbing his head eagerly as he rolls his hips down, fucking himself on Percival's fingers with breathy little sighs of pleasure. His cheeks flush when Percival keeps talking, voice low and rough. 

“You’re so tight Newt. Clenching up around my fingers, already so eager for it, you want my knot little omega? Want to be stuffed full with it?”

Newt whimpers high in his throat, toes curling as his hips buck, flush spreading down his cheeks, cock twitching on his stomach, spurting precum the closer he gets to cumming. 

He cries out, biting at his lip to muffle it in embarrassment when Percival drops down and swallows his cock, fingers twisting inside his hole as the heat of his mouth closes around him, dragging a keening sound from Newt’s throat, 

Newt cums, shaking apart, eye lashes fluttering as Percival pops off his cock with an absolutely filthy sound, pushing up to kiss him letting Newt taste himself on his tongue which just- Merlin, it just makes his cock fight to rise again.

Percival slips his fingers free of Newt’s hole, climbing over him to press his cock against the loose rim, lips moving down to mouth at Newt’s neck, sucking bruises into freckled skin.

He pushes his hips forward, sinking into Newt’s body slowly, leaving him gasping and, bloody hell, swearing fluently as Percival bottoms out in Newt’s lax body. 

Newt mewls softly when he starts thrusting, fingers coming up to claw at Percival’s back and shoulders, shivering when he moans low and guttural in his throat in response, thrusting harder into Newt’s arse, causing him to clench up and push back against him trying to bury him deeper. 

His cock throbs, growing hard again when Percival’s mouth closes around the mating spot on his throat, slick leaking from his hole as he scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin, sucking a mark there that, Holy hufflepuff it feels good, so, so good but it’s not quite enough for him. 

Percival’s breath comes in hot pants against his skin and Newt makes a delighted sound in his chest when he feels the beginning of Percival’s knot against his hole, catching on his rim with each thrust outwards.

His body feels too hot, everything narrows down to those two feelings, teeth on his neck and a knot in his arse, stretching him wide and gaping as it swells, locking them together, 

He tries to remember how to breathe, licking his lips when Percival snarls, choking on his second orgasm when he sinks his teeth into the mating mark on Newt’s neck, streaking cum over his stomach and chest, his body tight, milking his cock for all he’s worth. 

Percival cums buried inside him, knot pulsing inside his hole, mouth easing away from the newly formed Mate mark, leaving Newt trembling.

 

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156676800901/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme)


	5. Bottom!newt, face fucking, possessive percival, clothes sharing, magical double

Percival Graves isn’t always an easy man to read but luckily for Newt there is always one sure way to get his attention. 

 He’ll wait until Percival is at work and sneak into his closet, stripping out of all of his clothes and pulling out one of Percival’s long white shirts, buttoning it up until the top four buttons are left, leaving some of his chest and collarbone bare, his nipples peeking from the fabric, obvious in the thin white cotton. 

The bruises from the previous night are obvious on his skin, blossoming over his neck and shoulder, down his collarbone and chest, disappearing under the shirt.

It’ll stretch to the tops of his thighs, leaving his long, freckled legs bare and on show, the sleeves covering his arms, slipping over his fingers when the collar slides down over his shoulder. 

He makes sure to mess up his hair and bite at his lips like he knows Percival loves before climbing onto the bed, reaching into the bedside table for the oil they keep there, spreading his legs and bunching the fabric around his hips, cock standing stiff and flushed at his stomach. 

He coats his fingers, reaching under himself to press his finger against his hole. 

His eyes flutter shut, pressing in slowly, his stomach flipping at the thrill of being opened up for the first time that night, though he doubts it will be the last, working himself loose. 

He’s two fingers in and gasping, breathing in the smell of Percival on his collar when he hears the wards open and the fireplace roar downstairs, grinning excitedly to himself as he pumps his fingers out of his oil wet hole, clenching up around himself when footsteps sound at the stairs and Percival’s low voice calls out his name. 

He shouts back a breathy sounding ‘in here’ followed by a drawn out whimper as he catches his prostate, his thighs trembling as he pushes a third finger inside his hole, stretching it wide and aching around himself. 

He hears Percival before he sees him, hears his suitcase hit the floor with a thud and a grunted, Jesus Christ, causing Newt to turn his head, mouth slack and cheeks flushed and whine softly for him, his free hand wrapping around his cock, tugging gently on it, already so close to release.

Percival growls out a rough;

“Don’t you dare cum yet, you haven’t earned it, look at you, wearing my shirt and spread out on the bed, begging for it.”

Newt slips his fingers from his hole, climbing to his knees and reaching out for Percival who steps up to the bed, threading his fingers through Newt’s hair and pulling on it, his head falling back obediently so that Percival can lean down and kiss him breathless, his head spinning, tongue fucking filthily past his lips. 

When he finally pulls back Newt makes a sound of protest and Percival grins down at him, soothing a hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with that pretty mouth yet.”

Newt licks his lips, gaze dropping to the obvious bulge in his pants, reaching out with shakey hands to undo Percival’s belt, tugging down his underwear, groaning low in his throat when his cock springs free, thick and cut, round head glistening with precum. 

He bends forward, flicking his tongue over the tempting pearl, lapping over the head of Percival’s cock, drawing a thick rumble of approval from his chest.

“That’s it, lord, look at you, you’re just _made_ for this aren’t you?”

Newt nods, cheeks burning and drops open his mouth, swallowing Percival down, shivering at the feeling of his lips being stretched wide, his hole clenching up at the heat and weight of him on his tongue. 

Percival pushes his hips forward, burying himself in Newt’s throat, pulling back and fucking back in, fingers tangled in Newt’s hair, holding his head in place, leaving Newt squirming, hole feeling unbelievably empty. 

He moans his thanks when Percival snarls out a mirroring spell and the feeling of his cock pushes into Newt’s hole, spearing him open and gaping. 

It’s too much for him, the feeling of being fucked on both ends, stuffed full of Percival who is practically growling out about how Newt is _his_ and his alone and he’ll never find this with someone else and Newt can’t help but bob his head in agreement because he doesn’t _want_ anyone else, whether they can fuck him this well or not and he swallows hard around Percival who swears, fingers tightening in his hair causing Newt’s stomach to jump at the bite of pleasure and pain. 

 He cums first, cock dripping down onto the edge of the seats, his mouth going slack, spit and precum dribbling down his chin, oil dripping down the backs of his thighs as his hole is open around the magical mirror of Percival’s cock. 

Percival cums a few minutes after, pulling out of Newt’s swollen mouth to spill in streaks across his chin and nose and lips, his tongue flicking out to catch drops of it, breathing out in a hoarse voice.

“Welcome home.”

Percival laughs, bending down to kiss his forehead fondly, a smile playing around his lips.

“And what a welcome home it is.”

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156676800901/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme)


	6. Bottom Percival, Fingering, Loving sex,

 

Sometimes Percival just needs to let go, he works hard, too hard, according to some and he is always busy, always running around, be it chasing after dangerous criminals, dangerous beasts or his partner. He’s always doing something, so, sometimes it’s nice to just lay down, do nothing and be taken care of. 

There are times when he just needs to be spread out on the bed with reverent trembling hands tracing the lines of his body, Newt’s soft voice at his ear telling him how perfect he is, how much Newt loves him, fingers dipping down his hips to curl around his cock as Newt moves. 

He watches with a low groan as Newt wiggles down, spreading his thighs to settle between them, muttering a quick lubrication spell, slick fingers pressing against his hole as Newt soothes a hand up his thigh, pressing feather light kisses to his stomach and over the tip of his cock, punching the air from his chest. 

Newt presses one finger in slowly and Percival can’t help the pleased sigh that leaves his mouth, hips twitching, pressing back against Newt’s hand, shivering when Newt murmurs a soft ‘patience, love’ pressing his finger in deep, taking his sweet time about it too, 

Percival sucks in a breath and closes his eyes, cock leaking onto his stomach as Newt finally presses in a second finger, crooking them and brushing over his prostate making him see stars, heat coiling in his stomach, arching up off the bed with an embarrassingly high keening sound. 

Newt pumps his fingers in and out of Percival’s hole, babbling about how good he’s being and how tight he is, how much he can’t wait to feel him around his cock and Damn it, Newt knows what that does to him.  His thighs start trembling, hips rocking back onto his fingers, riding his hand s he fists at the sheets, biting his lip to muffle the pleading noises coming from his throat. 

His head falls back against the pillow with a growl of frustration when Newt eases his fingers free of the tight grip of his rim, Pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh Newt smiles winningly, pushing up to crawl over his body, settling with his hands by Percval’s shoulders, mouth sucking bruises into the skin of his collar bone and neck, up to the underside of his jaw.

He’s a Possessive bastard, but Percival finds he loves it, tilting his head back to expose his throat to Newt’s eager lips, tangling one hand in his hair to hold him in place.

Newt scrapes his teeth over Percival’s pulse point, dragging a guttural moan from him, mingling with Newt’s as he presses his cock against his rim, pushing in slowly, and, _damn_ , the feeling of being stretched open and full is just something else entirely. 

He rumbles deep in his chest when Newt bottoms out, sucking in a greedy breath and pulling Newt up by his hair to kiss him hungrily, hole clenching up around him, dragging a moan from Newt’s throat. 

Newt thrusts slowly at first, like he’s something to be treasured, something breakable and Lord knows Percival loves him for that but today he needs a little bit more. 

Percival wraps his legs around Newt’s waist, digging his heels into Newt’s ass, groaning out a thick “faster”, breath catching when Newt complies, picking up speed and fucking into him, the slap of skin on skin making his mind go blissfully blank.

Newy hand slips between them, wrpping round his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts, the dual sensation of fucked full and open and friction on him leaving him breathless and panting. 

“Come on, love, cum for me.”

Percival grunts, grabbing Newt’s shoulders and arching up from the sheets, cumming in messy streaks across his stomach and chest, body seizing up.

This is exactly what he needs sometimes, and there’s nothing wrong with that.

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE**](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156676800901/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme) 


	7. Bottom Newt, Alpha/omega, Double penetration, Breeding kink,

Percival Graves was honestly the best Alpha Newt could ask for, he was attentive and caring in his own way, he always liked to show Newt off in a way no one had wanted to do before, it made him blush from the tips of his ears and avoid the eyes of everyone in the room but secretly? He loved it. 

And, when he said that Percival was attentive, he meant it, in every way. He always put Newt first, feeding him first, kissing him first, taking care of him in a way that Newt never expected to want, 

There was no time more though, that he likes to put Newt first then when he was buried inside him, fingers pumping in and out of his fucked loose hole, staring down at Newt like he wanted to eat him and, _Merlin,_ Newt would let him.

He squirms on the sheets, trying desperately to push back against the fingers stretching his hole open but Percival has his hips pinned firmly too the sheets, this frustrating and unbelievably attractive, knowing little smirk on his lips. 

“Patience, little omega, You’ll have your fill when I’m done working you open.”

Newt makes this pathetic, high pitched sound of complaint and continues to roll his hips back. trying to force the teasing fingers deeper, faster, harder. _Bugger,_ anything at all he’d happily take. 

He glares up at his Alpha, breathing heavily, when Percy laughs low in his throat and eases his fingers away for a moment, circling his rim playfully. 

His voice cracks when he finally chokes out a low “please” hole clenching up as he thrusts three fingers in deep, crooking them to brush over Newt’s prostate, making him see stars, heat coiling in his stomach.

He let’s out these breathy little ‘oh, oh, oh’ sounds, eyes squeezing shut as the Alpha buries his fingers over and over into Newt’s hole, pressing in a forth along side the three, stretching Newt;s hole in a way he’s never been stretched before, punching the air from his chest, mouth falling slack.

Percival’s free hand comes up, thumb dragging over Newt’s wet bottom lip, sighing out softly.

“What a waste of that pretty pink mouth, you deserve to be filled up on both ends, don’t you?”

Newt nods eagerly, mouth falling open as Percival pushes his thumb past plump lips, shivering at the heat of Newt’s mouth, groaning low when Newt starts to suck on it, dragging his tongue over the fleshy pad of Percival’s thumb, drawing it in deeper. 

When Percival pulls away completely Newt can’t help but protest, breath catching in his throat when Percival stands and starts to slowly strip off his waist cot and shirt, revealing strip after strip of skin to Newt’s greedy gaze. 

Newt licks his lips when he reaches his belt, undoing it slowly seeming content in letting Newt watch and wait,  undoing his slacks, taking his sweet time and leaving Newt practically drooling over the sight of him.

When his cock springs free, Newt openly moans, wiggling towards the end of the bed, reaching out for him as Percival steps forward letting Newt curl his fingers around his cock, pressing a kiss to the thick length of it, dragging an approving groan from the Alpha. 

Newt feels more slick leak from his hole at the sound, looking up through his lashes as he drags his pink tongue over his cock head, catching the pearl of precum at the tip. 

“Lie on your back, Newt.”

The sentence sounds strained to even Newt’s ears and oh, there’s a rush of power, he does as told though, stretching back onto the bed, bringing his legs up and curling his toes over the edge of the bed, spreading his thighs with a light flush of embarrassment. 

“Beautiful.”

His flush deepens at Percival’s honest word, tilting his head back and baring his throat for the Alpha who crowds in close, pressing the tip of his cock against Newt’s hole, fingers bruising on Newt’s hips. 

Newt whimpers when Percival mutters a mirroring spell, groaning low in his throat when his mouth mouth is pushed open by an invisible cock, pressing in slowly, in time with Percival’s own thrust, his hole clenches up when a second magical double presses against his rim, working it open wide and gaping as they both push into him, his whimpers muffled by the mirrored cock burying itself into his mouth. 

It’s too much all at ones, every hole being fucked open and used, the crackle of magic on his skin as Percivl thrusts in hard, nailing his prostate, his hole gaping around the pair, breathing in messily through his nose, spit dribbling down his chin,

“Damn, look at the picture you make, I just want to breed you up, stuff you full and leaking cum until you can’t do anything but be round with my pups.

That, that is what makes Newt cum, the low sound of promise in Percival’s voice, hips bucking up off the sheets, cock streaking cum over his stomach and chest.

He gsps for air when Percival cuts off the spell, leaving his throat open and fucked raw, hole clenching up around just the one cock now, he grunts and stiffens inside Newt, spilling over the edge as Newt keens. 

Percival gathers Newt in his arms, rolling them out of the wet spot on the bed, laying Newt down gently as he whispers cleaning spells, stroking reverently over Newt’s skin s he babbles about how much he loves Percival and what a good Alpha he is. 


	8. Bottom Newt, fingering, panty kink, stockings, collars, voice kink, praise kink,

Newt was ridiculously pretty, Mercy Lewis was he, dressed up in his favorite stockings and soft, red lace panties, spread out on the bed like a treat for Percival to devour. The way he flushed under his freckles, pink skin stained over his cheeks and down his chest, highlighting perky nipples and the dark band of Percival’s collar at his throat was _delicious._

He licks his lips at the sight of him, dropping down onto all fours and _prowling_ up the bed, dragging his palms over the soft silk of Newt’s stockings, raking his nails across Newt’s inner thighs, just to watch how the skin colors and he squirms.

“You’re so beautiful, pet, so damn pretty for me aren’t you?”

Newt whimpers, nodding eagerly as Percival mutters a lubrication spell, pulling the lace fabric of the panties aside, exposing Newt’s tight little hole. He circles the rim teasingly, barely there pressure sure to drive Newt wild, he was always so sensitive especially here, where nobody but him got to touch.

He presses a finger in slowly, loving the sweet breathy sound Newt makes, head thrown back and thighs spreading further apart, inviting him inside. 

He pumps the finger in and out of Newt’s hole, twisting and crooking it before pushing in a second. Newt moans at the stretch, hips twitching back against his hand as he rocks his fingers forward, burying them into Newt’s hole over and over until the man is sobbing and arching his back, baring his throat and the collar to Percival’s possessive gaze. 

He groans low in his throat, his voice hoarse as he practically purrs out a low-

“Looks at you, so eager for me, aren’t you pet? Desperate to be stuff full of my cock and leaking with it. I’ll be you look such a sight fucking yourself on my cock, don’t you? Showing off your soft panties and stockings, just for me.”

Newt keens, rocking his hips up,  a dark stain spreading in the front of the panties from his wet cock, his hole clenching up as Newt cums, sobbing softly into the pillow as Percival works a third finger into him stretching him open and gaping. 

He’s gasping for air by the time he deems him ready. Hiccuping sweetly as his thighs tremble and Newt pleads wide eyes. 

 Percival pulls back, slicking up his cock and crawling over Newt, pressing pleased, praising kisses to his jaw and mouth and throat, kissing over the collar with a low rumble of delight.

“What do you want, Newt? Tell me.”

Newt reaches up, grabbing for Percival’s shoulders, nails catching on his skin dragging a hiss from him as his hips rock forward, dragging his cock head playfully over Newt’s hole. 

“P-please, Percy! Give me your cock, I n-need it.”

Percival smiles, a sharp edge to it as he pushes forward, pressing in ever so slowly, filling Newt up inch by inch as Newt sucks in breaths and wraps his legs around Percival’s waist. 

He bottoms out before ever so slowly easing back again and by the time he get’s half way Newt is writhing and rolling his hips back trying desperately to get Percival deeper, faster. 

He laughs low, soothing a hand up over Newts hip, raising an eyebrow lightly.

“What’s the matter, pet, I thought you wanted my cock?”

“Faster, Percy stop teasing!”

He mutters a teasing ‘impatient’ before fucking his hips forward, burying himself in Newt’s ass, pushing his body up the bed leaving Newt panting a pleased, dazed sounding mantra of ‘yes, yes, yes’.

He’s done teasing them when Newt let’s out a broken moan of his name, fucking Newt roughly, dragging him down onto his cock by his hips, holding the panties aside with one fisted hand, the fabric threatening to tear.

Newt cums untouched, wailing his name, mouth slack and cock making a mess of his already soiled panties. 

Percival cums filling Newt’s ass and pressing his face into Newt’s neck a little thrill going through him at the feeling of the leather collar against his lips. 


	9. Bottom Newt, Naga Percival, Creature fic, Breeding kink, Knotting

Percival Graves was a … unique aspect of Newt Scamanders life.

Newt had found him when fighting some smugglers in America, the Naga had been chained up and muzzled, tail tied to the floor, he was hissing furiously and swearing when Newt had approached him carefully and offered to get him out and return him home. The Naga’s slitted eyes had studied him quietly before a rough voice had growled out a wary ‘how?’ and Newt had flicked his wand, releasing him and lead the snake carefully into his suitcase. 

He seemed to have amazed the creature who looked around the inhabitants in wonder giving Newt time to study him. The Naga had a long til similar to the  Crotalus molossus , he was a Viper of types and  Newt doesn’t doubt that his fangs could inflict quite a horrific bite when he needed too. 

He noted absentmindedly that Percival was very handsome, for Naga, once had has relaxed and watched as Newt rolled up his sleeves and began working on a  home for him inside the suitcase. 

It had been long and vigorous work which Newt had completed once he had apparated them to the hotel he had been staying at. 

It took him a while to fully earn Percival’s trust, the snake was grumpy but sweet and liked to make things in his spare time, often out of things he found around the suitcase, though one time he did go for a wonder, thankfully it had been night and Newt had found him easily enough, babbling about how Percival had to stay inside the suitcase until Newt could get him home. 

Percival had presented him with a flower he had found in the park that he had wondered to and Newt found himself blushing as he ushered Percival back inside.

He had planned to release both Percival and Frank once they reached Arizona but Percival had thrown a wrench in that plan when he’d gone and kissed Newt one night whilst Newt lectured on the importance of protecting endangered magical species. 

When Newt had asked him, hand over his mouth and eyes wide, why he’d done that the Naga had simply shrugged and stated because he wanted too, as if it were that easy. As if, As if it wasn’t a ridiculously stupid idea that could get them both hurt. 

Not that that mattered now, not that any of it mattered because Newt was entirely gone on the man and they both knew it. It barely took a small half smile from Percival and a quiet ‘why shouldn’t we’ and Newt had melted and whispered that he had no idea, all the laws around here were bollocks anyway. 

Percival had laughed against Newt’s lips and he had never felt more at home. 

That feeling of home never went away, not matter what happened, how many battles they fought together or how many more creatures Newt bought back, every time they took a new step his heart would beat out of his chest and if he is honest, if it felt like this every time Newt would most likely let the Naga do anything he wanted. 

Which, now that he thinks about it is probably how he ended up here, strong arms wrapped around his thighs, holding him obscenely open as Percival fucked into his loose hole, voice low and pleased at Newt’s ear. 

“I’m going to breed you Newt, I’m going to stuff you full of my cum until you are leaking with it, until you are round and swollen with my pups.”

And honestly Newt could deal with a lot, he could deal with it when Percival had bent him over a rock that morning, long tongue flicking in and out of Newt’s hole until the magizooloigst was a sobbing, gasping mess, admittedly it was barely dealing but still.

He had even dealt with it when the Naga had proceeded to grumble out a low ‘magic, now’ and fingered him open after a stuttered lubrication spell from Newt, fingers pumping mercilessly in and out of Newt’s hole until he was sobbing softly and begging to cum, hips rolling down, riding long fingers. 

But this? This was simply too much and he found himself whimpering, trying to fuck himself down against the cock filling him, trying to work him deeper, faster even as the snake just chuckled and muttered a low ‘impatient wizard.’ 

Newt gasps when he feels the tip of the Naga’s tail push against his hole, working around the rim before pressing inside, stretching him filthily, leaving Newt flustered and moaning. 

“Have to get you stretched out for my knot, you can take it, can’t you, Newt? Such a pretty thing all worked up like this.”

And honestly Newt doesn’t know who taught the Naga to speak such a way but he firmly wanted to thank them and shake their hand, before  a curl of jealousy coils in his stomach and he finds himself groaning out a low ‘ _please’_  . 

Fangs scrape dangerously against his neck and Newt feels the thrill of adrenaline uncoil in him, gasping softly and baring his neck to Percival, trusting him completely. 

That seemed to do it for the snake who groans low in his throat and thrusts his hips hard, pushing up into his body, burying himself over and over into Newt’s body. 

His tail slips free of Newt’s hole just as his cock starts swelling, filling the void left by the appendage, knocking the air from his chest. 

Fingers curl around his cock and that’s really all he needs, bucking up and cumming hard, clenching up around Percival’s cock and his knot, milking him for all he’s worth leaving the Naga practically purring in delight, tongue flicking against Newt;s ear as he speaks.

“Good boy.”

A few more sensitive thrusts and Percival is cumming himself, cock spilling into Newt’s hole, locked in by his knot, leaving Newt’s stomach round and the wizard mewling softly.

Definitely a unique aspect.

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/157715467741/mishs-lets-get-it-on-kink-meme) **


	10. Bottom Newt, daddy kink, spanking, rimming,

“But d-daddy I-”

“No buts, Newt, you know full well you weren’t meant to go after that Nandu and you blatantly ignored me. And now you need to be punished, strip and lay out on the bed.”

Newt trembles beautifully for him, eyelashes wet with defiant tears, still he does as he’s told, slowly and almost sulkily he undoes the buttons of his waist coat, stripping out of that, then his shirt and down to his slacks, Percival watches each inch of flushed, freckled skin as it is revealed to him, licking his lips and cocking his head as Newt shoots him one last look before climbing onto the bed. 

 He climbs onto the bed after him, soothing his hands up the becks of Newt’s thighs, fingers inching up closer to his ass, smirking when Newt sucks in a soft breath at his touch.

“Last chance too apologize, pet, before I punish you like the little brat you are.”

Newt squirms on the sheets and when Percival looks up from that lovely, firm ass, he can see pretty green eyes looking back at him, stubborn and pupil blown. 

With a shrug as if to say, your choice, he brings a hand down to slap at Newt’s ass cheek, watching the skin turn a delicious shade of pink as he pulls his hand away, Newt’s soft whimper loud in his ears.

“Let us say, 20? Count out loud for me, if you miss one we will have to start over again.”

Newt swallows and nods, cheeks the same shade of pink as his ass will be, the thought makes Percival chuckle as he brings his hand down again, gentler this time, working his way up to hard, ringing slaps, groaning when Newt starts rutting into the sheets, choking out the number desperately. 

Newt starts sobbing softly, fisting at the sheets, ass rising to meet Percival’s slaps, soft keening sounds only spurring him on, he pulls apart Newt’s cheeks, exposing his soft pink hole to his fingertips, as he brings his hand down a final time, leaving Newt shaking and gasping for air. 

Percival soothes his hand over Newt’s stinging cheeks, bending down to press kisses over the line of Newt’s spine, muttering praise about how well he took and what a good boy he’s being for him. 

Newt shudders when his open mouth kisses reach his sore cheeks, tongue stroking over the handprint shaped marks on his skin,

He shivers when Newt hiccups a soft “please, _daddy”_  dipping his tongue between his cheeks to stroke over his hole, circling the tight rim slow and teasing. 

Newt swears and he tuts lightly, holding Newt’s cheeks apart and looking up at the sight he makes, face pressed into the pillows, hiding tear stained cheeks, hips rolling helplessly into his touch, his cock stuck stiff and swollen under him. 

“Mercy Lewis, the picture you make pet, so pretty for me.”

Newt wiggles his hips back, pleading quietly with him and he takes pity on him, bending down to drag his tongue over Newt’s twitching hole, pressing the tip inside, licking over him long and rough, leaving him breathlessly thanking his daddy, moaning it ever so sweetly for him. 

Newt cums when Percival allows him too, panting for breath as Percival runs his hands lovingly up Newt’s sides.

“You are not done with me yet, are you?”

“Not even slightly, Pet.”

There’s a beat of silence in which Newt smiles slightly.

“I’m not sorry for rescuing Nancy.”

Percival sighs, looking at the magizoologist fondly.

“I know.”

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/tagged/kink%20meme) **


	11. Bottom percival, bondage/handcuffs, fingering

Newt was always pleased when he got to see Percival like this, stretched out on the bed, panting, hands tied above his head with his own scarf, cheeks and chest flushed as he stares up at Newt as Newt pumps two fingers in and out of his hole. 

Percival moans, arching his back and clenching up around him, pulling on his bindings, glaring at Newt when he mutters spells to tighten and strengthen the fabric, smirking up at him pointedly as he crooks his fingers, working on finding the other man’s prostate. 

Percival bucks and cries out and Newt can’t help a smug little ‘there you are’, soothing a hand up shaking thighs as he rolls his fingers over it, pressing up hard just to watch how Percival trembles and swears, fists bunched in the sheets. 

He makes such a picture and Newt can’t help but babble about how beautiful he is, how pretty he looks covered in Newt’s marks. (Newt add’s another, sucking on the inside of Percival’s thigh just to hear him whine.)

He’s four fingers deep when Percival finally snaps, magic undoing Newt’s pants and belt, glaring up at him, hips undulating.

“Mercy Lewis, just fuck me already!”

Newt chuckles, slipping his fingers free, pressing a kiss over the blossoming bruise on Percival’s inner thigh, pushing up and hooking his legs over his shoulders, moving up to kiss him long and slow, pulling down his underwear and rubbing the tip of his cock over Percival’s loose hole. 

“So Impatient, Pet, what ever am I going to do with you?”

Percival practically growls a low.

“Well whatever it is it better include fucking me until I can’t bloody well  think straight.”

He laughs, capturing Percival’s mouth with his own before pressing ever so slowly inside him, groaning low, mimicked by the other man, at the tight heat of him around his cock. 

He buries himself balls deep inside Percival and even that doesn’t seem to be enough, the other man rolls his hips down, riding Newt’s cock as best he can, dragging a curse from Newt who pulls back and fucks in hard. 

They don’t last long, Percival too drawn out from Newt’s teasing, the wet sound of skin on skin ,mingling with their moans, loud in the quiet room. 

He pushes a hand between them, curling his fingers around Percival’s cock and jerking hard and fast in time with his thrusts, groaning when Percival keens and bows up, cumming in messy streaks over himself, hole milking Newt’s cock. 

Newt spills inside him, biting down onto Percival’s shoulder to avoid the loud sounds he is desperately trying to make and, _Merlin_ , does Percival feel good.

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/157715467741/mishs-lets-get-it-on-kink-meme) **


	12. Bottom Newt, sex toys, knotting, fingering,

They had been practicing for weeks now, Percival seemed adamant about not hurting Newt but Newt was staring to get a sneaking suspicion that he just liked toying with Newt. 

It was becoming increasingly harder to pay attention to anything but the plug currently stretching his hole wide and gaping. He felt full and aching, clenching down around it as he fed his creatures, absentmindedly patting the mooncalves, even as his mind wondered to how well Percival has stretched him that morning. 

He had had Newt on his back, thighs spread wide so that he could settle between them, dark eyes focused on the way Newt’s pink hole stretched round his fingers, clinging to them s he slipped one free, muttering  lubrication spell before pushing in another, working him open steadily. 

Newt had been an absolute wreck, writhing in the sheets, sensitive and near begging as Percival pumped his fingers in and out of Newt’s hole, spreading and crooking them, brushing over Newt’s prostate until he’s sobbing quietly and pleading with the other man to let him cum. 

Percival has just smiled darkly, four fingers deep and produced dark green plug, twisting it between his fingers and practically purred that if Newt could wear this for the entire day and not cum, when Percival got home he would finally knot him.

Newt had hiccuped and agreed. 

He was starting to regret that. He had been on edge all day, body twitching and cock throbbing in his slacks, he’d barely left his suitcase, throwing himself into tending to his creatures to try and distract himself. 

It was not working. 

He starts trembling when the plug starts vibrating, Percival’s magic dancing along his skin, grabbing onto the bowtruckles tree to steady himself, panting lightly as the plug presses up against his prostate, buzzing away.

His cheeks are flushed, hand running through his hair as he fights not to rutt into the air, so very close to cumming but ever so determined not to. No, damn it, he wanted to feel Percival’s knot, he had _earned it._  

He swears when the plug picks up pace, collpsing against the tree and gasping for air, hips bucking as he glances down t his watch, hand shaking and bites his lip. 

Just five more minutes and Percival would be home.

His cock starts leaking, jumping in his slacks and Newt swallows hard.

It was going to be a long five minutes.

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/157715467741/mishs-lets-get-it-on-kink-meme) **


	13. Bottom Percival, omega percy, breeding kink, bossy bottom,

The thing about Director Percival Graves was that he was bossy. 

He was bossy in everything he did, from ordering his staff around to ordering Newt’s creatures around( even if they never _actually_ listened), including Newt himself. 

Sometimes it would be unbelievably annoying, like when Newt was trying to work and Percival would sweep in casting orders and trying to tidy up his work space. Honestly how the man was an omega was an oddity in itself, he was much more like an Alpha personality wise.

Luckily for him Newt’s Alpha _liked_ it. He liked the strong will and power Graves held especially at times like this, with the omega on top of him, riding his cock like he owns it, which, really, thanks to the mating marks on both their necks, he technically _does_. 

It makes him moan when Percival drags out each slow roll of his hips, sinking down around him ever so teasingly, the pleasure on his face is positively captivating and Newt stares up at him in awe. 

He knows Percival is watching him back under his lashes by the quirk of his eyebrow and the small smirk playing around his lips, when he clenches up around Newt, all tight and hot and wet, making the most obscene sounds as he rides him. 

He soothes his hands up over trembling thighs only to have his hands pinned back to the sheets with a wave of a hand, gritting his teeth and bucking up, burying himself in that fucked loose hole in revenge. 

Percival swears but his magic holds, keeping Newt in place whilst he takes his sweet time, working up to fast, desperate bounces, cock jumping against his stomach, smearing precum over himself as dark eyes flutter shut. 

It’s not until Percival starts _talking_ that Newt begins to loose it, Alpha desperate to pin the omega down and fuck him senseless. 

He’s absolutely _filthy,_ demanding that Newt breed him full of his pups, fuck him until hes stuffed and leaking cum all over himself, his stomach swollen and round with it. He wants to be aching with the amount of cum Newt feeds him, so there’s no chance at all that he’s not carrying Newt’s pups. 

Newt can tell he’s close by that dazed, glassy look he gets, hair falling into his eyes as he archs his back, cumming over himself and Newt in messy streaks. 

His magic fails when he looses concentration and Newt takes the chance to flip them over, fucking into his hole with hard, punishing thrusts, dragging him through his orgasm, fingers biting at Percival’s hips as the omega gasps and whimpers, finally, finally submitting. 

Newt sinks his teeth into Percival’s shoulder as he cums, burying himself past his rim, cock pumping cum over and over until he’s squirming under him, cheeks flushed and biting at his lower lip as he shakes through the second orgasm at the feeling of it leaking out around Newt. 

So he may be unbelievably bossy, but Newt knew exactly how to make him quiet. 


	14. naga percival, bottom newt, rimming, double penetration, breeding kink, omega newt, alpha percival

Percival had been... a surprise. Newt had wondered out of his suitcase in the middle of the woods to find himself in a den with a furious but absolutely devastatingly handsome looking Naga hissing at him. It had been the most arousing, confusing moment of his  omega life, if he were being entirely honest with himself. 

After talking him down and assuring him he was no threat, just an omega magizoologist trying to document local wildlife the Naga had given his name and explained that he had found the suitcase and assumed someone had left it behind and so had bought it back to his den. 

They’d struck up an -to put it mildly- _unlikely_ friendship but Newt made sure to visit him every time he was in America and bring him trinkets and collectibles from his journey. 

Percival was bold and to the point in a way humans daren’t be, he always spoke his mind and gave Newt fascinating insight into the Naga culture. their mating habbits (though Percival had gotten a little flustered when discussing this bit, _adorably_ so) and social structures. 

With his permission Newt had written about them in - a rather long - section in his book. 

When he’d taken a copy to Percival the Naga had surprised him by offering a necklace made from beautiful smoothed down and shaped stones and, knowing that this was a courtship, Newt had bashfully accepted. 

By now they had been- what Newt considered his only real one - friends for years and he’d been harbouring quite the crush on Percival for about as long as that. 

He had said yes, and they had entered courtship. Which they were consummating now and, frankly, Newt was an absolute wreck. 

Percival had had him, bent over on his sheets, forked tongue flicking over Newt’s rim, leaving Newt wet and obscenely open, cheeks flushed as he grips at the soft fur under him, moaning and babbling excitedly whilst the Naga pushes his tongue deeper, tasting him in the most intimate of ways, Newt’s slick dropping down the backs of his thighs, hitching his hips up further, presenting himself to the Alpha snake.

He can’t seem to keep his mouth shut, _e_ mbarrassingly _,_ _begging_ for Percival to breed him up, fuck him full of his cocks and leave him gaping and swollen with his cum. 

Four fingers and his tongue deep and Percival seems to decide he wants to do just that, with a low groan he rolls Newt onto his back and curls one arm under him, the other hand holding the back of his thigh as he hauls Newt up and wraps his legs around Percival’s waist. 

Newt finally get’s a good look at those thick cocks, protruding from his scales, flushed and leaking cum, sat snugly side by side each other. Deliriously Newt pushes a hand between them and drags his fingers down the length of the left cock, leaving Percival’s hips bucking up and his fangs bared as he hisses in pleasure. 

Percival’s voice is low and rough, rumbling through his chest and leaving Newt breathless as he speaks. 

“I am going to fuck you now, little omega, mate you and breed you up the way you are so desperate for.”

Newt chants breathy little ‘yes, yes yes’s’ undulating his hips, grinding up between Percival’s cocks, panting softly. 

“So desperate for it.”

Newt whines when Percival manhandles him into position, hands gripping firmly at Newts ass, pulling his cheeks apart and pressing his cock heads up against Newt’s hole. 

It’s a push to force the heads in and Newt is gasping at the stretched, full, fucked feeling. trembling lightly as Percival pushes the rest of the way in, burying his cock inside Newt’s body, his hole clinging to the thick lengths of him. 

When Percival starts to move it’s like electric up Newt’s spine, sweat lining their skin, slick dripping from him, grinding his cock up against Percival’s abs, panting heavily and swearing in a manner most unlike himself, clinging to the Naga’s shoulders desperately.

He drags his nails down Percival’s back when he starts _thrusting._ Cock heads dragging over Newt’s prostate, punching the air from his chest and dragging him closer and closer to orgasm.

When Percival sinks his fangs into the mating spot on Newt’s neck pain and pleasure blossom together, lighting up his nerves and leaving his dumb struck and mouth slack, cock spurting cum over Percival’s skin. 

He feels when the Naga cums, thick ropes of cum mixing with his slick, dripping out of his wrecked hole as Percival slips out, lowering him gently onto the bed and baring his own Neck for Newt. 

He can feel the bond like fire under his skin, itching to be completed and he doesn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into Percival’s neck, marking the Alpha as his own. 


	15. bondage, breeding kink, rough sex, first time, possessiveness, Top Percival, fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been a while, I do appologize. I got sucked into RPing Newt and Percy and lost the will for fics for a while. But my drive is back and I pumped out some porn for you all, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, New URL and new name! (My trans ass got there in the end) 
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com

Newt didn’t know they were there. That’s his entire argument, he had no idea because his boyfriend had never mentioned them. He hadn’t told him not to open the cupboard either, so when he had been looking for where Niffler had stashed his pocket watch, of course he had. 

He had gotten the surprise of his life at a glimpse of a variety of toys and, goodness, did he want to blush but there was no time when something launches itself at him. 

He worries for a moment if it was a snake, but no animal would work like this. He feels his clothes vanish and yelps as thick rope curls around him. He can’t react, his wand gone with the clothes, his thighs are pulled apart as he’s dragged back onto the bed, tied spread and his hands are bound behind his back, rope around his throat holding him to the headboard.

It’s a dizzying moment before he realizes his position. He’s on his stomach, bound down by magical rope that only tightens when he struggles, he feels so unbelievably exposed and the thought makes him flush darkly, giving a little whimper as he attempts to figure out what to do. 

He closes his eyes when he realizes there’s nothing else he can do. “Percival!” He shouts for his partner and presses his face into the pillow out of mortification. How did he always end up in the strangest scenarios.

He and Percival had … explored. Percival was really very sweet, understanding that human touch was new too himnow but he will admit to craving a little more, he didn’t expect to be offered like  _this_ , however.

Percival hurries into the room, clearly rushing from the mild panic in Newt’s voice and he freezes when he sees him. Newt squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, breathing out a rush of “Would you like to explain why on earth you have binding ropes that attack upon the door being opened?” 

Percival blinks, wrenching his eyes away from Newt’s body and he should be frustrated by the smirk on his face but it’s terribly attractive so Newt just tries his best to frown instead. 

“Doll, I have ropes that attack those who want it.” He chuckles lightly, settling on the bed, reaching a warm hand out to slip two fingers under the rope around Newt’s throat, tugging on it, eyes darkening when Newt’s breath hitches and he shifts in embarrassment at the reaction. “They’re for bondage, as you may have noticed. I hadn’t had a chance to use them, I admit I forgot about them for a while. They only bind those long for it, since only a submissive should be opening the cupboard for me anyway.”

Newt’s skin goes about eighteen shades darker and he presses his face harder into the pillow. Submissive, for goodness sake, now even the magic is calling him out on his secrets. 

“Wonderful, can you… Get me out, please.” He adds the last word without thinking and Percival licks over his lower lip, taking a long moment to admire him and Newt should not enjoy the attention, trying to squirm under his gaze but his body is heating up from that alone, along with the rub of robes on his skin. 

“I could.” Percival says it slowly and Newt’s heart kicks into overdrive, the tone is contemplative and - is Percival going to? Oh, he actually rather hopes so. Is that terrible of him? That he wants him to use him like this, when Newt has no chance to fight back, when he just has to take it, to be bred and…

“You’re getting hard.” He makes a little whining sound when Percival comments it teasingly. “It’s a good thing Doll, I love how sensitive you are usually, I suppose the ropes feel rather different don’t they? What are you thinking, hm? About me fucking you like this? With you at my mercy?” 

A warm hand drags slowly over Newt’s shoulder, down his spine, brushing over the curve of his arse and his hips jump at the contact, his heart fluttering wildly. He recalls how good it felt with Percival’s fingers, his mouth, the toy. He can’t help but wonder if his cock will be just as good. 

“I- M-maybe.” He admits it in a nervous flutter and Percival smiles slow and sharp at him and he really must stop comparing Percival to a predator at times like this or he’s going to start thinking some strange things. Again.

“It’d be so easy to breed you up like this you know.” Newt swallows thickly and Percival does need to stop talking he’s going to make things worse for himself with his reactions. Damn Auror talents picking up on muffled pleas through his hands as he fingered him and finding out secrets.

“You’d be so open and wet, a perfect little thing in heat for me.” Thick fingers brush over his hole, already soft and open from the fingering the night before and he pushes back against them before he can stop himself. “See? You’re already excited for it and I’ve hardly touched you.”

He bites his nails into his palm as Percival stands, those clever fingers pulling away and he has a sudden feeling of emptiness that makes him shiver and give a little needy sound. 

He peeks through his lashes to watch Percival unclothe and he doubts he’ll ever tire of the sight. He’s so very dashing and Newt knows now how his skin tastes, how hot he gets at his back and Merlin-

“Please, please Percival, I want it.” The words leave him in a rush, his pride is already in tatters, may as well dive in the deep end now. Besides, he knew how much it effected the Director when he begged, always pulling Newt’s hand away from his mouth and demanding he be louder. 

“Want what pretty thing?” Percival settles behind him hands squeezing and kneading his arse cheeks, pulling them apart to rumble in approval at the sight of his hole. 

“Please f-fuck me. Breed me, use me.” He stumbles over the words, but get’s them out none the less. It always takes a little warming up, but once he get’s going it turns out he has quite the filthy mouth. Percival seems to love it. 

There’s a rough groan from behind him and slick fingers press past his rim, his lashes flutter, mouth parting in relief at the slow stretch of being filled. Percival buries them right to the knuckle and Newt let’s out a grateful little moan, rocking his hips back until the rope around his throat stops him, making him gasp only to be choked off from it. 

“Now, you’re going to be a good little thing and take what I give you.” Newt shudders at the tone he was using, much like when he directed Aurors, but there’s a heat behind it that makes Newt’s cock throb. “But you’re welcome to beg for more, I do enjoy that sweet voice of yours.”

He moves then, there’s no real warning to it, a hard thrust of fingers before they twist and spread apart and Newt just melts, gasping and arching as the other man finds his prostate so very easily. He knows Newt’s body better then he does sometimes, he swears.

He clenches up around him, before forcing himself to relax, body jerking just a smidge with each shove into him. His mind is going hazy with the heat licking up his spine, a third finger pressing insistently against him. He’s held Percival’s cock, had it in his mouth, rutting between his thighs, he knows that three wont be enough.

He has the wildest thought of wanting it to hurt, wanting to wake up the next day sore and aching with the reminder of it. He wants Percival stripped down and near feral. 

His cheeks flame at the thought but a hard grind into him makes him cry out and the words are spilling from him, unbidden but eager. “Please, please I want it to hurt, I want you to rut and breed me and f-fuck me like a bitch in heat, I don’t want gentle, please Percy-”

Percival makes a sound like a snarl behind him and it Newt’s cock drips at it, he tries to coax him, wiggling his hips a little and turning is head to look back at him as best he can, bitten red lips parted, fluttering his lashes with a desperate sound. 

Fingers slip from his hole and he feels the strangest curl of pride at the dark twist on Percival’s face. Oh, he was going to be terribly flustered at himself later, but right now he couldn’t think past finally getting him inside, finally feeling everything he has to offer, finally being entirely claimed.

“You’re an eager little thing Newton. A little minx seducing me like this, I doubt you didn’t know what was in there.” Newt bites his lip hard, lashes closing, he hadn’t he really hadn’t but the humiliation and slight degradation of Percival’s voice makes him want more. 

“P-perhaps I did.” He challenged it, too turned on to be mortified. “Perhaps I got tired of you running off without really giving me anything. Perhaps I wanted to see if you were even a real Alpha worth the fuck.”

He’s seen that look before, the dark glint of aggression and challenge, turned on dark wizards but never him and the thrill he get’s from it is unlike anything else. Percival is on his in seconds, firm, hot chest pressing him down, a rough hand in his hair forcing his head back, making the rope around his throat tighten. 

“You want me to fuck you doll? You want to be taken and claimed. Shown that you belong down on your knees taking cock like a good breeding bitch.” Newt makes a strangled sound, but there’s a thick, blunt thing pressing against his hole and his entire focus narrows to the cock between his cheeks.

He doesn’t even notice he’s letting out breathy little “yes, yes, yes”’s, mingled with Percival’s name until the man laughs, a harsh, approving sound. “Good boy.”

He jerks, eyes flying shut as his cock jumps and his toes curl, heat flooding his body. He cums like that, Percival isn’t even inside him yet, just the promise, the praise, the roughness of it. It’s horrifying but Percival moan’s by his ear and he doesn’t have time to curl up and die of humiliation because all of a sudden he’s being forced open. 

It hurts, it does hurt but the burn and stretch is unlike anything, no toy or hand prepared him for it, hot, burying deep inside him and he screams, a sound of utter ecstasy that makes Percival swear harshly against the skin of his shoulder. 

“You’re so tight, fuck, so damn tight. First time being bred, and you’re mine now, no one will get to do this to you but me.” The sheer possessiveness in his tone, the way his hips roll, filthy and deep inside him and Newt is trembling through a second orgasm, cock spurting onto the sheets, chest heaving. 

“That’s it Doll, cumming without a touch like this. You really were meant for a good cock in your ass.” Newt makes a pathetic little whining sound and Percival slips slowly out of him, only to thrust back inside.

Moving is something else entirely, his body jolting, pushing up the bed with each thrust only to be dragged back onto him by the ropes around his thighs and ankles, Percival isn’t holding back in the power behind it, grunting by Newt’s ear and snapping his hips.

The sound of skin on skin is so loud, so very debauched, mixing with the high sounds of him. He ntoices the grip on his hips then as it starts to hurt and he get’s the delirious thought that it will certainly leave marks, fingerprints on his skin, showing who he belongs to. 

“T-tell me I’m yours, tell me you own me.” He pants the words, begging shamelessly now. “Tell me you’re the only one that get’s to breed my cunt and hear me scream.”

It’s Percival’s turn to make a strangled sound now, spurred on, possessive and rough in the way he handles him. “You are mine. I don’t need to tell you, you can feel it with every Goddamn thrust, I’m going to leave my hands marking your skin and cum so deep inside you everyone who looks at you will know.” 

Newt sobs, his body hurts but it onl translates to slick, wild heat in his stomach. He can’t possibly cum again, he can’t. “You can, you will. You’ll cum with me filling you up, getting off on the idea of being swollen with my seed.” 

Newt bucks, clenching up around Percival, milking his cock now as he forces himself inside him as far as he can. The feeling of cum spilling inside him, so much so that it leaks out around the cock that stretched him tumbles Newt over the edge a final time, practically collapsing, letting the bed and ropes support him now.

Percival could have spelled the ropes away, but gentle hands begin undoing and unwinding them and it leaves him feeling warm, glowing with it. A spell cleans the sheets as he settles beside him, a strong arm pulling Newt to his chest, he goes happily, a content feeling of care washing over him. 

“Are you alright?” The light worry in Percival’s voice makes him smile, fond and amused. 

“Mm, more then, I’d say. We should do that again.” He places his hand over Percival’s heart, feeling the thrum of it against his palm. He knows his secrets are safe with the man, even the Lewd ones now and he can’t help the way he nuzzles into him as Percival chuckles. 

“I always wanted to see how truly sturdy your desk at work was. I wonder if those silencing spells are as good as you all claim.” Percival chokes on a sound and Newt hides his laughter in the heat of him, it was yet another interesting turn in this, he couldn’t wait to see where they ended up next.


	16. breeding kink, office sex, plugs, semi public sex, voyeurism, caught, possessiveness, top percival

[Continuation of this smut](http://dmitriwrites.tumblr.com/post/168288096991/newt-getting-into-graves-magic-sex-toys-and) (aka chapter 15)

Percival hadn’t been expecting Newt to actually go through with it. Not in the slightest, he’d been so flustered the next morning after the first round, blushing up a storm and flitting about that he was sure Newt would simply pretend it hadn’t happened.

But, his boyfriend always did know how to surprise him. Walking into his office with a little wave at the Aurors, a bag of Percival’s favourite donuts in hand. He shuts the door with the click and Percival thinks nothing of it until the silencing wards flare and he raises an eyebrow slowly.

He has a lap full of pretty freckles then, fingers in his hair and a soft, heated mouth against his. He’s never one to pass on a lovely gift, dropping the folder he’d been holding and wrapping his arms around Newt, kissing him back just as eagerly. 

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Newt gasps the words against his lips, smeared red and squirming in Percival’s lap. It takes a moment but squirms become controlled rolls of his hips, pert ass grinding back against his cock and Mercy Lewis this was not how he saw his day going, but he is certainly on board. 

“Thinking about what, doll?” He rumbles the words even as deft fingers drag down his chest, woking on undoing his belt, an amused smile playing around his lips. 

“You, fucking me on your desk.” Newt shivers when he whispers the words, like a secret. Such an endearing thing, with such a filthy mouth. “Having me where anyone could walk in, where they’d all hear I belong to you.” That full mouth is dragging over his jaw now, down over his pulse and Christ above is that an idea. 

“Needy little thing, can’t even wait for me to get home.” He grabs handfuls of Newt’s ass and the other man moans from the tightness of his grip, pushing greedily back into it. 

“I, I know we’ll need to be relatively quick so I - Borrowed the plug from your cupboard. I hope that’s alright.” He groans roughly, wondering what other toys Newt has been eyeing whilst he’s been working. His mind turns to the dildo, the nipple clamps, the collar -

“We can play with the other things another time, I need you  _now_.” Newt whines the words and Percival’s attention snaps right back to the sweet thing in his lap, hips pushing up into the warm grip that curls around his cock as he slips it free of his slacks. 

“Greedy.” He murmurs the word and Newt flushes ever so prettily, but doesn’t stop from dragging his fist up and down the length of him. He has such lovely hands, long slim fingers, delicate yet rough from work. Fuck, they look so nice around him, smeared with freckles and scars. “Should use your mouth next time, keep you under my desk like a little cum hole to breed whilst I’m bored.”

Newt moans, such a filthy, gorgeous sound, arching a little, grinding his ass back against Percival’s lap and he knows he’s trying to work the plug deeper, desperate already to be filled. 

He grips strong thighs, lifting Newt, magic clearing space on the desk for him to spin him and press him down face first into the wood, dragging down his trousers with a rough pull that threatens to tear fabric. 

He pulls back enough to admire the way his rim clings to the blackness of the plug. Trying to milk something that will never give what he needs. “Look at your eager little cunt, begging for me.” He presses against the plug, forcing it inside him and Newt gasps, hands gripping tightly at the edge of his desk. 

“Please, please Percival.” He licks his lip slowly, grinding the plug into him for a moment, dragging his eyes over the way a familiar blue coat and shirt was bunched at hips, the curve of his ass, the trembling of his thighs. Stunning. 

He leans over Newt, knowing how much the other man loved his weight holding him down, growling by his ear. “I know what you want to call me doll, let me hear you.”

Newt shakes his head, even from here Percival can see the brightness of his cheeks and he slips the plug out, thrusting it back in roughly. “Say it.” 

Newt only fights it a moment longer before the plug hits his prostate and he cries out a wild “Alpha!” making Percival smile, all teeth, pushing aside the collar of his jacket to bite at Newt’s throat, a hard, claiming sort of thing. A pretty imprint of teeth noone would miss when Newt left. 

“Good boy.” He pulls the plug from him entirely then, magic hovering it to plug him up later. He had plans for later, such wonderfully lewd plans. 

He reaches down to grip his cock, guiding the head of it to the open, begging hole under him. He rubs the head around it, smearing precum against skin, teasing Newt with the promise of the fuck he’s begging for. “Ask me nicely doll, show me your sweet mating call.”

Newt whimpers, knuckles white on the desk and he looks back to Percival, through his lashes, skin pink and mouth damp. “Please Alpha, please fuck me properly, I n-need it.” 

He curls a hand in Newt’s hair, pulling his head back, unable to hide his sounds or reactions now Newt sobs so beautifully, calling out when Percival thrusts in in one hard move. 

They both moan, a hand on Newt’s hip, covering bruises already there, adding to them as he forces him back into his cock, keeping his head back, leaving that long neck free for him to bite and mark. 

He can feel how Newt cums from the first thrust, the way he milks him, body shaking under his, nearly drooling with it. How easily he comes undone and how much Percival loves being the one to do it. 

“That’s it Doll, louder for me, let everyone hear you,” He starts an absolutely brutal rhythm, aware of dying time and the feverish need under his skin. He never thought he’d be one for this, out of the privacy of home. But something about Newt makes him wild, makes him want to have him anywhere. 

Newt, darling little Newt, does as he’s told, crying, gasping, moaning his name. He’d always loved loud submissives but Mercy Newt is obscene about it, unabashed and begging. 

The desk is protesting, creaking under them, inching slightly along the carpet but he’s too out of it to care, thinking of nothing more then the slick, tight heat on his cock and how his name sounds coming from swollen lips. 

They’re both so close, Percival’s snarls and breath by Newt’s ear and Newt’s body clinging to him, they don’t notice the door open until Abernathy squeaks and stammers an apology. 

He lifts heavy lids, and smirks, feeling how Newt stiffens and tries so very hard to quieten, trying to hide his face in embarrassment. But Percival can see the heat in the Aurors face, even as he tries to be polite, the way eyes flick over Newt like he can’t decide which of them he’d rather be and Percival figures he’s already been caught, really there’s no point in wasting a good time. 

He snaps his hips, burying into Newt and Newt does protest, bless him, hiccupping softly about how they should stop, it’s inappropriate but Percival utters a rough “You were the one who came in here plugged up, the one who begged for me to make you scream. They all know now who you belong too.”

He keeps fucking him, a mere glance tells him the Auror is hard, but he isn’t leaving either, staring at them wide eyed and hungry and a thrill of possessiveness comes over him, a desire to show them all that Newt is his. None of them will give him what he needs like Percival.

He yanks Newt’s head back, sinking his teeth into his pulse and Newt jerks, cumming again all over the table, trying to suck in air, making adorably pathetic sounds. 

He stiffens, spilling inside him, moaning a praising “Good boy” to which Newt moans sweetly. That’s enough for the Auror who scrambles, red faced out of the room. 

Percival shifts, pressing kisses to Newt’s skin, slipping out of him and reaching for the plug. He pushes his cum back inside Newt’s wrecked hole as Newt pants into wood, covering his face with his hands, utterly embarrassed. 

He chuckles low, redressing them both and coaxing his lover up, turning him to face him, gently pulling his hands away from that pretty face and tucking him against his chest.

“Now, you aren’t ashamed of me are you Doll?” He asks it teasingly and Newt makes a strangled sound, shaking his head firmly. “Then what is it? I know you saw what it did to him, How hard he got just looking at you.”

Newt shakes his head again a little, flustered. “I’m ashamed that I liked it.” Percival sighs a fond little sound, pulling Newt back to kiss him softly. “You should not be ashamed of that Doll, I liked it too.” 

Newt glances through his lashes and away as Percival fusses, fixing his collar. “Now, why don’t you go home and feed your beasts whilst I clean up this mess.”

Newt licks over his lower lip but nods and Percival smiles to him, kissing the tip of his nose. “Go on pretty thing, before I decide to have you again.” Newt flushes, hurrying out of the office and Percival can’t help the smug feeling in his chest. What an interesting day this was turning into.


	17. breeding kink, panty kink, praise kink, bottom percy, fingering

“You look beautiful.” Newt murmurs the praise against his skin, large, warm hands dragging slowly up the inside of Percival’s stocking clad thighs, tracing the straps to the pretty, pale pink lace panties covering him. 

The other man turns his head, cheeks flushed a dark red, but Newt can see how dark lashes flutter and fan across cheeks. “Must you talk? I don’t require praise to be fucked.” Newt smiles, soft and warm at the grumpy tone of voice. But it doesn’t stop the way Percival’s cock is leaking through delicate fabric and Newt drags his knuckles gently over the thickness of him. 

“I know you don’t require it, but you deserve it love. You work so hard.” He presses a kiss over Percival’s hip, slowly moving lower, nipping sweetly at skin making the other man buck against his mouth, hissing softly. “You’ve been so incredibly good, you deserve to be taken care of for a change.”

Percival makes a rough sound and Newt knows he has him, like a scared panther he just needs a gentle hand and some coaxing. “Do you want to be taken care of darling? Breed you up until you ruin these beautiful little panties?”

Percival swallows thickly, gripping the sheets now, gritting his teeth, his answer comes when Newt mouths at his cock through the fabric, dragging his tongue over the length of it. “Fuck.  _Fuck_ , yes, I want to be bred up and fucked!”

He smiles, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock, muttering a spell to slick up his fingers. “There you are, pink really does suite you, you know.” He pulls aside lace, nudging Percival’s legs further apart, pressing two fingers against him. He’s already a little loose, having fucked so many times this week already, but Newt just can’t get enough of him, a sort of power coming from reducing such a man to a mess under him. 

He presses two fingers into him, admiring the way his hole opens around him, clinging to the digits as he works them deep and slowly slips them out. He always starts so very gentle, working Percival up until he’s trembling before he gives him what asks for. Taking care of his pretty mate.

“You’re already so open darling, are you that eager to be filled? Round with cum, thoroughly bred.” Percival makes a strangled sound and Newt’s fingers brush over his prostate, painfully slow, incredibly gentle. 

“Harder. Newt, Mercy damn it, you know I hate when you tease.” Newt laughs sweetly as Percival pushes down, but a firm hand on his hip holds him in please, working his fingers in little circles over his prostate.

 “You beg so lovely for someone hating it darling.” He says it teasingly and Percival bites his tongue, glaring at him a little, but the expression melts away, lashes fluttering and mouth parting, body arching from the bed when Newt thrusts his fingers hard in retaliation. 

He does make such pretty sounds when Newt starts pumping them, hitting his prostate, working a third finger inside and spreading them, getting him nice and open. “So wet, a pretty, panty clad kitten in heat, wanting to be bred.” 

Percival chokes on a moan, hips rolling back against his hand eagerly now, breath coming in little pants. Newt adores watching him like this, the way he slowly unravels, becoming so desperate he forgets to be proper about it. 

“Tell me what you want, you know you only have to ask.” He crooks his fingers, meeting Percival’s rolling hips, licking over his lower lip at the sight he makes. He can’t wait to have those strong legs around his waist, urging him inside. 

“God damn you, just fuck me.” He raises an eyebrow when Percival growls, tilting his head and working his fingers a little roughly into him, making hips jerk and his cock spurt eagerly. “P-please.” Percival’s voice cracks and Newt moan’s in his throat at the sound. 

“Anything for you dear.” He slips his fingers free, chuckling then Percival whines, hips working against nothing. Newt undoes his trousers slowly, enjoying watching the anticipation build on his lovers face. He pulls is cock free, stroking himself slowly for a moment, letting Percival get a good look. 

“Fuck, get inside me now, you ass.” Newt tuts his tongue fondly, Percival was always bossy, even now. He wraps those silken legs around him, pressing the head of his cock against his hole, bracing himself over him, voice near a purr. 

“Push yourself back, show me how badly you need it.” Percival groans at him, but is too riled up to argue, flattening his hands on the headboard and using it to force himself down, pushing Newt into him, head falling back with a gasp as he inches past the rim. 

“You’re so tight, absolutely perfect.” He praises him easily, moaning the words, dropping down to catch a slack mouth, kissing Percival hard. He did love to bruise that mouth, a subtle thing that everyone noticed. 

He works himself in and out of him in almost lazy drags, letting Percival feel all of him, watching him get more and more worked up, trying to force Newt harder, heels digging into his back, hole milking his cock, needy little sounds escaping him. 

He thrusts then, a sudden snap of his hips that jolt his body under him and Percival cries out, a harsh sound, hands scrambling to grab at Newt’s shoulders, voice leaving him in a husky thread of “Yes, yes like that, harder, please Newt, more-”

Newt obliges, he was never good at resisting tempation and Percival is certainly that. He braces his elbows by Percival’s head, biting at his lip and starts truly fucking him, the sound of skin hitting skin, wet obscene sounds loud in the room. 

He’s so hot around him, slick and tightening as he trembles. The bed hitting the wall with each thrust. He archs when nails drags down his back, leaving marks even through his shirt, and it only grinds his cock harder. 

“My perfect little mate, sweet little breeding thing. You’re going to look so gorgeous swollen with cum and leaking it.” He near growls the words and Percival gasps his agreement as he cums, thighs closing around him, nails biting freckled skin. 

He fucks him through it of course, tonight is about Percival and even as he stiffens a while after, spilling into him so that it leaks around his cock, he isn’t remotely done. 

He slips out of him, turning the pliant, dazed man over, letting him grab at pillows as Newt thrusts back inside. Potions are a wonderful thing and really -  “I’m going to make you pass out tonight, so thoroughly used and fucked that the only thing you can think is how good you feel.” Percival bites into the pillow, hips pushing back into him with a shiver of delight.

He really is wonderful, it’s a shame the panties don’t survive, but Newt will enjoy taking him out to get more. The blush on the directors cheeks near the colour of the lace.


	18. Bottom Newt, Virgin Newt, Fingering, Oral sex, Touch sensitivity, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me tumblr for more Gramander smut! You can even request some if you like, or just chat with me about ideas for the ship :D
> 
> dmitriwrites.tumblr.com

Newt is so deliciously sensitive, it’s lewd how he moans from the slightest things. Percival had never had a keenness for being someones first, it felt like far too much meaning, too much responsibility. But, he get’s this possessive thrill with every new thing Newt allows him to do, the way he trembles against him, soft ‘oh, oh, oh’s’ leaving him, needy, desperate little sounds. 

The thought of being the first and only one to have him makes Percival so damn hard, he should possibly be ashamed of that, but then Newt will look at him again, a fleeting catch of green and he forgets himself, too wrapped up in seeing how loud he can get him. 

He’d been so careful, so damn respectful, he was with Newt for more then his body and if he had never wanted sex Percival would have managed. But a heated set of kissing, Newt in his lap had ended in the magizoologist grinding desperately down against him, sobbing his way through his first orgasm with him and he had been hooked.The sounds he made - Mercy, Percival had watched him cum like it was the first sunrise.

A few days later he’d been careful not to push for more, even as heat bubbled in him at every flush and bite of full lips. Newt had surprised him, as he always did, pulling him into a kiss that was - simply put -  _filthy_. 

He’d slipped to his knees and Percival had to bite his tongue to stop from thanking Merlin himself as swollen lips wrapped tentatively around the head of his cock. It was messy, unpracticed but hands down the best damn blowjob of his life. Especially when Newt flushed and guided his hand to soft curls, letting him rolls his hips into tight heat. He’d came, of course he had and fuck it was amazing but a soft moan vibrating around him had him blinking heavy lids and Christ Newt came just from having his cock in his mouth. 

He had to resist from fucking him right there. 

He always let Newt initiate, such a pretty thing but he wasn’t used to touch and he seemed to debate if he even liked it at times so Percival just let him do as he liked, but he’s only a man and he does slip up so with Newt grinding in his lap, moaning his name he hadn’t thought, dropping his hands to finally grab handfuls of his ass.

Newt had jerked a gasp and Percival had muttered a thick apology only for the other man to shake his hand, slipping Percival’s hands inside his slacks, breathing hard against him. All he had to do was press a finger against his hole and Newt had whimpered his way through an orgasm, clinging to Percival desperately.

It had spiraled down from there, a whispered confession of liking Percival’s touch and express permission into being allowed to do so and he just couldn’t stop, always pulling Newt into his lap, kissing him, grabbing at him. He’d been so adorably flustered, but now he archs into it, mumbling a fond scolding when he does so during feeding time. 

He got to finally see Newt in all his glory a few weeks down the line. He’d seen Newt shirtless, fleeting glances and a heavy blush, more muscle then expected. Constellations of freckles on his skin and so many scars, but he was beautiful, truly and Percival had eagerly told him so, dragging his mouth from dot to dot. 

Newt had come apart in the heat of his mouth, shaking hands in his hair and he’d started begging and by God was that something he wanted to hear more of. He has to remind himself, gentle and slow, his cock aching in his trousers. 

Newt had taken him by surprise, again, gasping as he asks for Percival to open him, thighs spreading wide like an offering and he is more then happy to partake. 

He wasn’t crass, he intended to make this good for his pretty little sunshine so he’d worked him on his tongue first. Circling, flicking, mouthing at the rim. Newt had screamed as he fucked his tongue in and out of him, throwing a pillow over his own face to muffle the sounds, as if Percival didn’t love hearing them.

He’d gently coaxed it away, telling him firmly that he wanted to hear everything, bringing a work rough hand down to his hard cock to show him just what his sounds did to him. Newt had whined, but he didn’t try to hide anymore, if anything he became shameless, pushing back when Percival finally pressed a finger against his hole, pressing scattered kisses to his hips and rumbling praise. 

He watched the little darling fight so hard not to cum again, but when he crooked his finger Newt had bucked from the bed with a choked cry of his name. He was a mess now, streaked with his own cum and sweat and Percival fondly told him so, making pink skin go a lovely red. 

Newt was so tight, so incredibly tight around him and with so much over stimulation Percival had slipped his finger from him, promising to work him open slowly, train him to be ready for his cock. 

Greedy eyes had dropped to it, flushed and leaking, standing proud from his stomach and he’d nodded before all but tackling him, swallowing him down eagerly. 

He kept his promise - it certainly wasn’t a chore to do so - over the next few days so coaxed his hole open, mouth and fingers working, wrecking Newt with every orgasm, he’d been crying so gorgeously when two fingers stretched him, rubbing light circles around his prostate. 

He’d taken to plugging him, watching him squirm and fumble trying to get things done. He decided bugger it, he’ll have him plugged every damn day for the rest of their lives, especially with how Newt politely makes it through dinner, talking to him in that same, warm, playful tone before it all becomes too much and he drags him in, demanding he help.

Really, Newt was becoming rather needy. He was loving it, shamelessly so. 

It took a good few weeks for him to be ready, Percival had planned on longer, wanting to be sure it would hurt as little as possible, but Newt had pleaded, and begged before he began demanding. When Percival had ignored him he’d startled him by flipping them over, straddling his hips, breathing hard and saying how he’d ‘do it his bloody self’

It was … unbelievably attractive, watching Newt be so worked up that he didn’t care to be shy or polite, pressing down on Percival’s cock with an adorable little determined expression, working him inside. 

Percival had to grit his teeth, drop his head back. He was sure the hands on slim hips would bruise, but that only made him worse, Newt certainly had a thing for marks, loving being bitten and bruised, such a possessive little thing. 

He bottoms out on him and they’re both breathing hard, he runs a gentle hand up his spine, asking gruffly if he’s alright and Newt’s lashes flutter, lips parted. He looks like he’s found an entire new world and plans to conquor it. Who is he to stop him. 

Newt rides him like he does everything, curious at first, then throwing himself into it, bouncing on his cock, making devistating sounds, head dropped back, nails dragging down Percival’s chest. He’s already cum on him, just from finally feeling him inside, but he’s working himself quickly to a second one and dragging Percival right along with him.

He wonders deliriously if Newt will let him picture him like this, it’s such a sight. Newt clenched up experimentally and that’s it for both of them, tumbling over the edge, Percival snarls, forcing his hips down, grinding into him as he spills, filling him up with it. 

Newt understandably drops onto him, but his hole is milking him, breath hot at his throat. 

“Well. I suppose, I’ll have to tell the girls they were right and I was wrong. Sex is rather pleasurable.” 

Percival laughs, hoarse in agreement, but he rolls them over, dragging his hands up to gently hold Newt’s wrists above his head. “There’s so much more for you too try, Doll.”

Newt makes a sound when Percival moves inside him, but he goes pliant, wrapping long legs around his waist. “Then I suggest you show me.” Percival smiles a little at the command in his voice. He can’t wait to find out what else hides under that pretty face. As Newt screams Master later, he’s pleased to glimpse there’s something extremely filthy hiding under the shyness.


End file.
